1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an information provision service apparatus and method of a portable terminal and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for briefing information on preregistered items at a preset time.
2. Description of the Related Art
The alarm function of a portable terminal can be configured by the user in various situations so as to output a preset alarm sound (e.g. music) at the time set by the user. Recently, various types of alarm services have been provided to meet the user requirements.
As a person is preparing to go to work or out, the person may turn on the TV or pick up a portable terminal to check on events that occurred overnight. Watching TV means that the user watches the TV regardless of the user's interest in the information provided by the TV, and picking up the portable terminal means that the user is ready to take the necessary steps required to operate the portable terminal (e.g. turning on the terminal, web-surfing (news, stock, weather, etc.), and checking schedule).
In order to overcome such inconveniences, there is a need of a method for collecting information on the issues that occurred during a period in which the user could not check the information and providing this information to the user along with an alarm.